Mouse Tails: Mouse Manor
'''Mouse Tails: Mouse Manor '''is an episode of Mouse Tails. It was uploaded on 12th July 2015. Plot Mouse Tails and Mousetin are watching television. Mousetin is in a wheelchair, because in Mouse Tails: 101 Magic Mice, Tabsy crashed into the school bus, sending it flying off a cliff. Mouse Tails asks Mousetin if he is enjoying his soup, and Mousetin falls off his chair, spilling his soup all over the floor. Mouse Tails tells Mousetin not to make a mess, because his mother will not be happy. At that moment, Wonder Mouse returns home. Mouse Tails asks her if she enjoyed working at the asbestos mine, and Wonder Mouse tells him that she did not. Mouse Tails reminds her that they need to pay for Mousetin's wheelchair somehow. Mouse Tails also asks where Dashing Moustache Tails is. Wonder Mouse tells him that Mousetache Tails is in the garden, and Mouse Tails goes outside to find him. Mouse Tails sees that Moustache Tails is outside, laying in a pile of rubbish, with a bottle next to him. Mouse Tails asks Moustache Tails where he got the television that is on the garden. Moustache Tails says he does not know, and that is was not there when he got back from the cigar club. Suddenly the television turns on and Mr Mousington says that Dashing Moustache Tails did not pay for his drinks, and therefore he is going to blow up Mouse Tails' house. Then, Mouse Tail's house explodes and Wonder Mouse is devastated, because Mousetin was inside the house when it exploded. Mouse Tails is now homeless, and needs somewhere to live. Moustache Tails suggests living with Great Auntie Gladis at Mouse Manor. Mouse Tails approves of the idea, but wonders where Magic Mouse is. Magic Mouse rises out of a rubbish bin, and applause is heard in the background. The scene fades to black. In the next scene, everyone is standing outside Mouse Manor. It is revealed that Mouse Manor is just a small building made of scrap metal, tyres and other rubbish, sitting on top of a deep swamp. Mouse Tails asks if Auntie Gladis is in, and Aunties Gladis opens the door, and falls out of the house, into the swamp. Dashing Moustache Tails remarks upon how Auntie Gladis has kept the lawn nice and tidy. Auntie Gladis speaks a string of gibberish, asking them to come in for tea. Inside Mouse Manor, everyone is drinking tea by candlelight, and Teapotsenman is the teapot. Instead of chairs, they are sitting on toilets. Wonder Mouse says that it is not really what she expected. Moustache Tails agrees, saying that the Mouse estate is not as wealthy as it used to be since the Great cheese war. The word "cheese war" relfects in Magic Mouse's mind, and he has a flashback about the Great cheese war, where he killed his own soldier. Then Auntie Gladis lets out a shriek, and Mouse Tails asks what is wrong. Suddenly, Pete the evil Arab bursts in through the door, and Mouse Tails asks him what he is doing here. Pete the evil Arab kidnaps Wonder Mouse. Mouse Tails is shocked and tries to think how they could save Wonder Mouse. Moustache Tails suggests going to the cigar club, because it is poker night. Mouse Tails, Moustache Tails and Magic Mouse go to the cigar club to challenge Mr Mousington to a poker duel, and they agree that if they win the poker game, Mr Mousington will give Wonder Mouse back. They agree that Dashing Moustache Tails should play, because he is a very good poker player. Moustache Tails loses, and they are told to leave. Suddenly, Magic Mouse pulls out a gun and shoots Mousington. The television explodes and Mouse Tails thanks Magic Mouse for saving them, even though Magic Mouse vowed never to use his magic again. The episode ends zooming up to Magic Mouse's face. Production Work on the episode started in June 2015 http://andywilson92.tumblr.com/post/121427018208/will-you-be-continuing-mouse-tails-will-there-be. On 11th July 2015, Andywilson92 announced on his Tumblr blog that the episode would be coming soon http://andywilson92.tumblr.com/post/123802965913/sewn-my-childrens-very-sewn. Trivia *The show that Mouse Tails and Mousetin watch at the beginning is Franklin and Beyond by Nicholas Fedorov: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjn4vHsyKvY References